Monster Wars
Warner Bros. Pictures Netflix |rating = PG-13|runtime = 200 minutes}} Monster Wars ''(also known as ''Kaiju Wars 怪獣大戦 Kaijū taisen) is a Japanese animated monster film co-produced by Toho Animation and TMS Entertainment. Plot In the year 2099, all Earth's kaiju have been rounded up and confined in an island known as Monster Island, located in the South Pacific. (More coming soon) Characters *'Captain Andreas Armstrong' - A British JSDF general and the main protagonist of the film. He initially despises monsters due to Godzilla killing his friend. *'Miki Saegusa' - *'Dr. Haruo Serizawa' - *'Lt. Charles Okoye' - *'Quentin Thomas' - *'Gabriella Lee' - *'Controller X' - *'Kilaak Queen' - *'Prime Minister' - *'General' - *'Shobijin' - *'Chujo' - Andreas' pet Doberman Voice Cast Japanese cast *Akira Nakao - Prime Minister *Akira Takarada - Dr. Haruo Serizawa *Koichi Ueda - General English cast *Ben Diskin *Cristina Vee - Shobijin #2 *Debby Ryan - Gabriella Lee *Erica Lindbeck - Shobijin #1 *Fred Tatasciore - Creature vocalizations *Laura Bailey - Creature vocalizations *Liam O'Brien - Captain Andreas Armstrong *Michael B. Jordan - Quentin Thomas *Michael Dorn - Lt. Charles Okoye *Stephanie Sheh - Miki Saegusa *Steve Blum - Creature vocalizations *Troy Baker - Dr. Haruo Serizawa *Veronica Taylor - Kilaak Queen *Xander Mobus - Controller X *TBA - Prime Minister *TBA - General Appearances Monsters *Anguirus *Baragon *Ebirah *Gaira *Gezora *Gigan *Godzilla *Gorosaurus *Hedorah *Kamacuras *King Ghidorah *Kumonga *Maguma *Manda *Mechagodzilla *Megalon *Minya *Moguera *Mothra *Orga *Rodan *Sanda *Titanosaurus *Varan *Zilla Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Kilaaks *Shobijin *Xiliens Locations *Arizona *Beijing *Cairo *Kyushu *London *Los Angeles *Mexico *Moscow *New Delhi *New York City *Okinawa *Paris *Rio De Janeiro *Rome *South Korea *Sydney *Tokai *Tokyo *Toronto *Venice *Vietnam Production Influences The major influences are Destroy All Monsters, Godzilla: Final Wars, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Pacific Rim, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Attack on Titan. The art style of the film is influenced by Neon Genesis Evangelion and AKIRA. Soundtrack The score for the film will be composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. Reception Transcript *Monster Wars/Transcript Trivia *According to the creators of Monster Wars, the events of Godzilla ''(1954), ''Rodan, Varan, Mothra, Atragon, Dogora, Frankenstein vs. Baragon, The War of the Gargantuas, King Kong Escapes, Space Amoeba, Gorath, and Godzilla (1998) are part of the continuity timeline of the film. *The suits that the Mechagodzilla pilots wear are based on the plug suits from Neon Genesis Evangelion. *The film opens with a dedication to Ishiro Honda, Haruo Nakajima, Akira Ifukube, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Eiji Tsuburaya, and all who dedicated their time to defining the King of the Monsters. *The film's opening emulates the opening of the original ''Godzilla ''film from 1954, beginning with the sound of Godzilla's footsteps followed by his roar. *The King Caesar statue makes a cameo as a paperweight on ???'s desk. Gallery Characters Monsters dcwofhc-a2f752f5-0272-49c9-be2f-a64c52a60ba4.png|Mothra 2004Rodan.jpg|Rodan Godzilla concept.jpeg|Godzilla King Ghidorah 2019.png|King Ghidorah Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Ghost Godzilla - Anguirus 2.png|Anguirus See also *Monster Wars: Origins Poll Do you like Monster Wars? Yes No Maybe Category:Animes Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Shogunguirus' ideas Category:ShodaiMeesmothLarva's ideas Category:35Baragon